A known eccentric oscillating reduction gear device includes two rotors. The two rotors are accommodated in a container-shaped rotor member and eccentrically rotational in a state where a relative phase therebetween is shifted 180 degrees. In the configuration employing the two rotors, vibration and noise possibly arise. Patent Literature 1 proposes an eccentric oscillating reduction gear device including three rotors.